Trustworthy
by NightHex54
Summary: Isabella McCarthy just recieved her Hogwarts letter and is making new friends one the train. But will they stay her friends when she is put in their rival house? Will they ever forgive her?  Rated M for later chapters.


**Today is my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I feel nervous as I board the train. I walk down the aisle looking foe a compartment. I've been walking for about three minutes, when I spot two red-headed boys to my left. I watch them for a minute and notice that they are twins. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. They look up at me and smile. I motion as if to say, 'can I join you?' They nod, so I slide the door open and step inside closing it behind me.**

**I try to put my luggage on the rack but I couldn't quite reach because I am rather short. Then there is an arm reaching past me and it shoves my bag up on the rack. I turn around and see one of the twins standing there. "Hello there. My name is Isabella McCarthy. I don't mean to intrude, but there really wasn't anywhere else to go." I said looking at the both of them.**

**The twin in front of me looked over at his brother. They looked at each other for a couple minutes, communicating with only their looks. Then the twin in front of me smiled at me. "It's ok we can always make room for cute girls in our compartment, right George?" "Right Fred." the other twin answered.**

**I blush and whisper my thanks. "So you guys are Fred and George, what's your last name?" "Weasley." they say together. "Well it's nice to meet you. Are you nervous about what house you're going to be in? I know I am." I say to start up a conversation.**

**They smile and then laugh. "Oh, we aren't worried because we're going to be in Gryffindor like our whole family." George said. "You shouldn't be either, because you're gonna be either a Gryffindor like us or Ravenclaw. Just tell us if anyone picks on you and we'll take care of it too." Fred says.**

**"Well thanks guys, I think we're gonna be the best of friends. So are you guys gonna sign up for Quidditch next year? I want to but I don't think I'd like the heights." I say wondering what would happen if I ended up in Slytherin like my family wanted me to.**

**We talked for the next half hour until the trolley went past. I stood up and went to exit the compartment. The boys stopped the argument they were having and looked at me. "Where are you going Isabella?" they ask.**

**I smile at them and show them my shrunken robes. "I'm going to put my robes on because we are almost there. You two should put yours on too." I tell them and head to the bathroom and change. When I got back to the compartment George was changed but Fred was shirtless.**

**As soon as he heard me enter the room he turned around and stared at me with his wide eyes. We stood there staring at each other until George cleared his throat. I immediately looked away and blush a deep crimson. He put on the white Oxford shirt and then started to tie the tie and messed it up.**

**I giggled for a minute. "Do you want me to help?" He looked at me and says, "Please, normally can but for some reason today I just can't." I tie his tie in a Windsor knot and say, "Could it because it's our first time at Hogwarts?" After I'm done, I sit down and wait for the train to stop. "You're probably right Isabella. It's definitely just nerves." George says for his twin. The train came to a halt and I stood up to get my trunk, but as I said already, Merlin did not feel nice enough to grace me with long legs. **

**Being the awesome new friends that they are, Fred and George grabbed my trunk and my owl. They then carried my things as well as theirs off the train and set them in the pile. We decided to ride in the same boat; we looked around to the castle and the lake. Once we got to the castle an older woman tells us to stand on the stairs.**

**After waiting for a while she came back and led us to the Great Hall to be sorted. I stood there as the woman called us by last name. Fred had to nudge me with his arm when she called, "McCarthy, Isabella." I slowly walked up to the front and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on my head and it started talking. "Well, what do we have here?**

**Hmmm, you are gentle hearted, but you aren't afraid to be mean and hateful if need be. Loyal to the ones you love, but don't trust lightly. I'll place you in SLYTHERIN!" When he yelled my house I slowly got up and made my way to the table. When I sat down I looked up to see Fred and George looking at me with a weary look.**

**Fred and George ended up being in Gryffindor, like they said they would be. The welcoming feast was amazing. I met this girl named Clara Davies. We started talking about our families and became best friends. After dinner the prefects lead us to the common room in the dungeons. The common room had three couches, five chairs, four tables, and a huge fireplace. The whole room was decorated in green and silver, our house colors.**

**Clara and I went up to the girls' dorms and chose beds next to each other. "Clara, do you happen to know a family called the Weasleys?" I asked her. "Yes, they're purebloods, but father says not to acknowledge their existence, because they are poor and beneath us." she answered. "Oh, You don't believe that do you?"**

**Clara looks at me and thinks about it for a minute, then says, "No I guess not, I've never even met them, so I can't judge them." I smile at her, that's a relief. "I met them on the train, and the were nice. They said we could be best friends, but then when I got sorted into Slytherin, they had a look on their faces. It was like I had done something wrong." I tell Clara this as I let my owl out of his cage.**

**I let Orion fly around the room for a while before calling him to me. I give him a note that I wrote earlier at dinner. "Orion deliver this to them right now, int their dorms." I tell him. Orion then flies out of the room and through the common room to deliver the note.**

**After Orion gets back, I put him back in his cage and go to sleep, wondering about the response I'll get tomorrow. I wake up the next day, and it's a saturday, we begin classes on Monday. I get dressed in jeans and a green long sleeved shirt.**

**I then walk down to breakfast to eat. I sit down at the end nearest the teacher table, and look around. Clara is already off somewhere. Then I look at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George are sitting beside each other laughing and goofing off. I watch them a moment then get up after finishing my breakfast, and leave the Great Hall.**


End file.
